Breast cancer is the most common cancer among women other than skin cancer, and is the second leading cause of cancer death in women after lung cancer. The American Cancer Society currently estimates that there are about 203,500 new invasive cases of breast cancer per year among women in the United States and 39,600 deaths per year from the disease. Prevention and early diagnosis of breast cancer are of foremost importance. Because early breast cancer does not produce symptoms, the American Cancer Society recommends a screening mammogram and a clinical breast examination every year for women over the age of 40.
X-ray mammography is currently the only imaging method for mass screening of breast cancer. In health maintenance organizations (HMOs) and other medical organizations, specialized x-ray mammography clinics designed for high patient throughput are being increasingly used to screen as many women as possible in a time and cost efficient manner. Numerous studies have shown that early detection saves lives and increases treatment options. Recent declines in breast cancer mortality rates (e.g., 39,600 deaths in 2002 versus 41,200 in 2000) have been attributed, in large part, to the regular use of screening x-ray mammography.
It has been found that the use of ultrasound mammography (sonomammography) in conjunction with conventional x-ray mammography can drastically increase the early breast cancer detection rate. Whereas x-ray mammograms only detect a summation of the x-ray opacity of individual slices over the entire breast, ultrasound can separately detect the acoustic impedance of individual slices of breast tissue, and therefore may allow detection of breast lesions where x-ray mammography alone fails.
However, as discussed in Ser. No. 10/160,836, supra, despite strong evidence that use of independent ultrasound examination would improve early breast cancer detection and therefore save lives, substantial resistance against such use currently exists in the medical industry, including the radiologists themselves, and among policymakers. As used herein, the term “radiologist” generically refers to a medical professional that analyzes medical images and makes clinical determinations therefrom, it being understood that such person might be titled differently, or might have differing qualifications, depending on the country or locality of their particular medical environment. Several interrelated factors are often cited, including: (i) the false negative (missing) rate of independent ultrasound examination is unknown, (ii) the false positive rate of independent ultrasound examination is known to be very high, leading to an increase in unneeded patient callbacks and biopsies, (iii) lack of image acquisition standardization, leading to variability among different operators and radiologists, (iv) the additional time and equipment required to conduct the ultrasound examination, leading to an increase in cost, (v) most if not all radiologists are not trained to read screening ultrasound images, which contain features not found in current breast imaging textbooks or taught in current medical school courses, leading to a potential increase in false negative (missing) rate and in the additional radiologist time required to analyze the ultrasound images, and (vi) the additional training and clinical experience that would be required for the radiologist to properly analyze the ultrasound images.
Various schemes have been proposed for processing and presenting breast ultrasound information in conjunction with x-ray mammogram information for use in breast cancer detection environments. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,613, which is incorporated by reference herein, a method and apparatus for performing sonomammography and enhanced x-ray imaging is discussed in which ultrasound equipment is integrated with mammography equipment to generate ultrasonic images of the breast that are in geometric registration with an x-ray mammogram. An x-ray mammogram image of an immobilized breast is acquired and, while the breast is still immobilized, an ultrasound scan is acquired using an automated ultrasound probe translation mechanism. Cross-sectional ultrasonic slices are summed across the entire breast to form a two-dimensional ultrasound image, which is then overlaid onto the digitized x-ray image for viewing by the radiologist. Precise geometric registration between the ultrasound image and the x-ray mammogram is automatically provided because the breast is immobilized between imaging procedures and because the coordinates of the ultrasound probe are known during each scan. The radiologist is permitted to instantiate certain algorithms such as digital subtraction between the registered medical images.
However, the '613 patent is deficient in several respects with respect to the practical, real-world factors associated with the current resistance against the use of ultrasound in mass breast cancer screening environments. For example, the large base of currently installed x-ray imaging systems would require substantial retooling to accommodate the mechanical apparatus of the '613 patent that keeps the breast immobilized between imaging procedures and that performs the automated ultrasound scans. As another example, by displaying a summation ultrasound image of all breast slices together, the '613 method deprives the radiologist of the ability to view individual planes inside the breast. More generally, the computer-registered, static overlay of the summation ultrasound image onto the x-ray image affords only a limited amount of ultrasonic information to the radiologist as compared to the actual amount of ultrasonic data actually acquired, and affords only limited perception by the radiologist of structures within the breast.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,109, a method and system for multi-dimensional imaging and analysis for early detection of diseased tissue is discussed. Ultrasound scans of a breast are processed into multiple layers of two-dimensional images, thus yielding a three-dimensional data set. This data set and a two-dimensional x-ray mammogram are input to an enhancer that performs one or more “data fusion” algorithms to generate a three-dimensional representation of the breast for viewing. The enhancer includes a registration module that expands and/or reduces dimensions of the data to register and align the ultrasound and mammographic images.
However, it is not believed that the various three-dimensional views of the “fused” data discussed in the '109 patent, such as the perspective view shown in FIG. 1 thereof, would be useful to a typical radiologist trained in conventional x-ray mammography methods. As described supra, radiologists typically spend many years developing expertise in analyzing a very particular set of two-dimensional x-ray mammographic data taken from standardized views, most commonly the craniocaudal (CC) and mediolateral oblique (MLO) views. It is believed that most radiologists would be reluctant to “start over again” with an entirely new, different way of viewing the complex structures of a breast, and that the medical industry would likewise be reluctant to force radiologists to accept these viewing methods.
In view of the above discussions, it would be desirable to provide an adjunctive ultrasound mammography system that integrates ultrasound mammography into current breast cancer screening methodologies.
It would be further desirable to provide an adjunctive ultrasound mammography system that displays breast ultrasound information in a manner that facilitates the radiologist's perception of internal breast structures that may not be readily apparent in an x-ray mammogram, while also being able to confirm the radiologist's perception of internal breast structures that are apparent in the x-ray mammogram.
It would be even further desirable to provide an adjunctive ultrasound mammography system that displays breast ultrasound information in a manner that supplements, rather than replaces, conventional x-ray mammogram viewing methods, thereby increasing the likelihood of adoption by both individual radiologists and the medical industry.
It would be even further desirable to provide an adjunctive ultrasound mammography system that takes little or no special familiarization or training from the radiologist in order to effectively view breast ultrasound information.
It would be still further desirable to provide an interactive user interface for an adjunctive ultrasound mammography system that allows the radiologist to quickly and intuitively navigate among different representations of the breast ultrasound information.
It would be even further desirable to display such breast ultrasound information in a manner that allows benign features to be more easily dismissed by the viewing radiologist.